


an selkie Béarla

by temporalCorvidae



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: A LOT of canon divergence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Disaster Phoenix Wright, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Get some people to talk about their emotions challenge, Hurt/Comfort, I might raise the rating if necessary, Luke and flora are like siblings almost, M/M, Selkies, biromantic Hershel Layton, there might be a very slim chance of incidental nudity but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalCorvidae/pseuds/temporalCorvidae
Summary: (Translation: The English Selkie)Bits and pieces from my Selkie au! The stories might not be in chronological order since I just kinda wanna dump them here but I'll try writing down a timeline of events.
Relationships: Brenda Triton & Luke Triton, Brenda Triton/Clark Triton, Claire/Hershel Layton, Clark Triton & Luke Triton, Flora Reinhold & Luke Triton, Hershel Layton & Desmond Sycamore, Hershel Layton & Flora Reinhold, Hershel Layton & Luke Triton, Hershel Layton & Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Hershel Layton/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Luke Triton & Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Randall Ascot & Hershel Layton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	an selkie Béarla

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble takes place when Luke and Hershel first meet, about a year or two before Phoenix meets Hershel. This would also take place roughly seven years after claire's death (sorry she's gone). Luke at this time recently moved from London to a small town roughly based on Southwold, England. (Possibly just Southwold itself, but with a bit less tourism and some nice rocky alcoves on the beach)

Luke stormed out of the trailer and onto the beach, tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

He hated it here.

Every little thing he could do back in London was just not allowed here! His dad was home all the time now, but he didn't have any time to spend time with anybody else, and mum was always at work, and when she wasn't she was busy cooking, or checking Luke's homework, or going to get groceries... Not to mention, he still had yet to make any friends in school! They didn't have neighbors, either, so really, he didn't have ANYONE, did he?

And of course he got into an argument with dad again. This stupid town must have made everyone evil, he figured. At the very least he could talk to the occasional animal, but even then, they were just passing by and were always busy.

Except for Keats, but Keats wasn't here today. So Luke really didn't have anybody.

He ran to the rocky shore, stopping to catch his breath. This beach was tucked into a rocky alcove that shielded it from view in almost every direction, leaving it just as lonely as Luke was.

He kicked a rock. It bounced down the shore until it hit the sand with a muted thud. Stupid beach.

When he walked closer to the water he noticed a nearly intact shell on the ground and picked it up, looking at it. It had a lovely pink tint to it.

The sound of the waves were rather calming.

He sat down on the edge of a rock jutting out into the waves.

The beach wasn't stupid- if anything it was all he really had going for him.

Why was he so mad at his parents? They were trying their best. If anyone was stupid..

He realized tears were falling from his face, hitting the water.  
He sniffled quietly, more tears falling into the water. He just.. he just wanted to-

"Why are you crying?"

He had never heard this voice before, but he was too upset to question it.

"Everything's terrible," Luke choked out. "Mum's always at work, and Dad's always busy, and- and I don't know anybody else."

"Well, goodness. That would be upsetting."

"It's just- everything was fine back in London!" Luke cried, wiping his nose with his sleeve. "Dad had a job, and Mum would spend time with me, and I had friends at school, and now I have none of that!"

"That's terrible!"

"I know!" Luke complained. "Everything here is awful, and I don't talk to anyone and-" he hesitated. "And it's all my fault!"

"How is it your fault?" The person asked gently yet curiously.

Luke's anger quickly shriveled into despair.

"It's because I'm sick," he whimpered. "The London air isn't good for me, and dad lost his job, and.. and it's my fault but I keep blaming them." He sniffled quietly. "I feel so lonely.. I.. I just want a friend."

"I can be your friend."

Luke looked in the direction of the voice.

A seal was sticking its head out of the water, staring at him with big, dark eyes. He squeaked and inched back from him.

"Oh, dear," the seal remarked, before ducking its head under the water. A moment later a man poked his head out of the water, smiling at Luke. "I'm ever so sorry for startling you."

"You.." Luke stared at the man-seal-thing. "What are you?"

"Oh! My apologies, I haven't introduced myself." The man smiled. "My name is Hershel! I am a selkie."

Luke stared at the selkie, eyes as big as dinner plates, processing the information. Hershel smiled and sat patiently.

"A selkie..?" Luke managed. "Selkies are.. selkies are real?"

"Very much so!" Hershel responded. "I am about as real as the sand beneath your shoes, friend."

"Friend," Luke breathed. "Oh- oh, my- m-my name is Luke Triton," he stammered, embarrassed that he forgot to introduce himself.

"Triton?" The selkie repeated thoughtfully before smiling. "My, that's a name fit for the ocean, isn't it? I like your name, Luke."

"Th-thank you.." Luke mumbled, adjusting his cap.

"I've seen you around the beach every now and then," Hershel continued, "I've seen you talk to the animals around here. You've got a special connection to them, I believe."

"Oh, I've always been able to talk to animals," Luke mumbled. "I got.. I got really lonely after we moved here from London, so I've been spending a lot more time talking to animals than people, I guess."

"Really?" Hershel propped his arms on the edge of the rock, looking at Luke with interest. "I've always found human culture to be an interesting subject. I'm not extremely familiar with it, I'm sure you could gather. Could you tell me about it?"

"Really? I mean.. I suppose I could," Luke mumbled. "What do you want to learn about?"

"Everything," Hershel said, his dark eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Oh- well, then I guess a better question is, where do you want me to start..?"


End file.
